heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezra Bridger
Jabba the Hutt Kid Dev Morgan Orphan Apprentice Lando Calrissian Padawan Commander Bridger Lieutenant Commander Bridger Padawan Jabba }} |personality = Charismatic, hardy, resourceful, instinctive, street wise, impatient, brave, compassionate, selfless, slightly arrogant, confident, protective, impulsive |appearance = Light skin, mid-length, later short, raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes, two scars on left cheek, tan skin |occupation = Kanan Jarrus' Jedi Padawan Jedi Knight Lieutenant-Commander of the Rebel Alliance |alignment = Good |affiliations = Ghost crew Rebel Alliance |goal = To find out what happened to his parents. To rebel against the Empire and to become a Jedi. Free Lothal. |home = Lothal The Ghost |family = Mira Bridger † (mother) Ephraim Bridger † (father) |friends = }} |fate = Disappears into hyperspace with Thrawn, but survives and awaits for Sabine to find him and bring him home. |quote = "I thought the Empire wiped out all the Jedi." "How we choose to fight is just as important as what we fight for." |weapons = |love interests = Sabine Wren |enemies = , Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, Valen Rudor, Maketh Tua , Gall Trayvis, Myles Grint, Cumberlayne Aresko, Azmorigan , Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother, Maul, Kalani , Battle Droids , Thrawn, Gar Saxon, Yogar Lyste, Arihnda Pryce, Vult Skerris, Rukh, Darth Sidious, Emperor's Royal Guards}} |likes = Helping others, his friends, Sabine's artwork, stealing from other people , rebelling against the Empire, Jedi training |powers = Power of the Force Skilled Swordsman |possessions = Blaster-lightsaber hybrid Green-bladed lightsaber Energy Slingshot Holographic picture of his parents Holocron DL_44 heavy blaster pistol |dislikes = Galactic Empire, Fyrnocks, losing everyone he cares about, Empire Day, corpses, the thought of being alone again, failing Jedi training, the smell of Lasats, Krykna Spiders, his friends being sent on solo missions }} Ezra Bridger is an orphaned teenager from the planet Lothal and the main protagonist of the animated television series, Star Wars Rebels. Growing up on the streets, Ezra met the Ghost crew led by Kanan Jarrus After a mission with them and joining the Rebel Alliance when he was only fourteen years old, Ezra was unknowingly Force-sensitive and became Kanan's Jedi Padawan. Background Personality Initially, Ezra came across as selfish and cocky, looking out for only himself and had to steal what he had to, only because Ezra had lost his parents when he was seven years old. However, during his time in the rebellion and his many adventures with the Ghost crew, Ezra became brave and selfless and came to see the Ghost crew as his family and feared to lose them like he lost his parents. By the season 1 episode, "Breaking Ranks," Ezra decided that rather than abandoning fellow cadet Jai Kell, he stayed behind so his friends would not suffer a terrible fate should the Inquisitor come. Ezra later admitted to Zeb and Sabine via a recording that the old him would never have stuck his neck out for a stranger. When Kanan was captured, Ezra took immediate action and leadership, leading the Ghost crew through the mission, after he had been taught well by Kanan and Hera In season 2, Ezra matured as the series went on. He took immediate action to help Maketh Tua when she defected with the empire and begged the rebels to help her off of Lothal. Because of Kanan's initial mistrust towards Rex and the Clone Troopers, and Rex believing that he had worked with better Jedi then Kanan - Ezra takes on the responsibility of being the bridge between them. He was also more willing to join the Rebel Alliance unlike Kanan. Ezra had maintained a hesitation in killing his enemies, such as the Stormtroopers who were guarding him by having his blaster set on stun and his hesitation in killing the Seventh Sister when she was at his mercy. He also appeared to have picked up some of his adopted family's traits, such as muttering Zeb's "Karabast" expression, barking orders and taking lead like Hera, understanding Chopper like Sabine did, or Kanan's teaching methods. After his conversation with Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple on Lothal, Ezra displayed a more aggressive, cocky and rebellious side and entered into conflict with his Master Kanan. He was easily frustrated, as he couldn't connect with one of the spiders on Atollon. While on Malachor, Ezra met Darth Maul, who encouraged the Padawan to embrace his emotions and the dark side in order to escape the temple. The conflict between Ezra and Kanan only grew more and more at least, until their reconcilation before the trip to Malachor was over. After Ahsoka's apparent death and Kanan becoming blind, Ezra felt extreme guilt and remorse, blaming himself for both of it. Because of Maul's influence, Ezra was able to open the Sith holocron, something a Jedi could not do. By season 3, Ezra had a more aggressive and hot-tempered personality, mainly due to the influence of the Holocron and Kanan's blindness and Ahsoka's apparent death. He was no longer hesitant in killing his enemies, especially on the battlefield. However, Ezra still retained his sense of humor, even to his enemies and his friendly persona to other recruits in the Rebel Alliance. With the gap of conflict increased between Master and Padawan, Ezra continued to blame himself for Kanan's blindness but he refused to listen to Kanan due to his Master distancing himself from his family. However during their time on Atollon when they needed the Sith holocron, Kanan finally told Ezra that he was not to blame for his own blindness, and Ezra did as Kanan told him: he forgave himself and both Master and Padawan finally reconciled. After Kanan's death, Ezra was lost without his master. However, a Loth wolf whom Kanan now lived into, showed Ezra the right way. Ezra learned that he needed to let go of his Master as Ahsoka's advice. In the finale, Ezralearned from Kanan that he must always come to the rescue when people need them the most, especially doing this by following Kanan's example when Ezra helped liberate Lothal and save his family by willingly sacrificing himself to disappearing into hyperspace with Thrawn, waiting for the day for Ahsoka and Sabine to find him and bring him home. Physical Appearances Powers & Abilities Powers Abilities Possessions Lightsabers * First Lightsaber: Ezra constructed a lightsaber made from parts the Ghost crew provided that was a combination of a blaster and a lightsaber, having a blue blade. However, he kept the blaster on stun due to his inability to kill someone. It was destroyed by Darth Vader during their duel on Malachor. * Second Lightsaber: The second lightsaber Ezra constructed, but this time, it was made more like a traditional Jedi and had a green blade. Weapons Other Possessions ''Appearances'' ''Rebels'' Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Ezra appears in one episode of Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. Taking place sometime after "Fire Across the Galaxy," Ahsoka taught Ezra what happened when he did not have a lightsaber to help him fight his battles. Ezra claimed to feel powerful with it but Ahsoka removed his kyber Crystal from the lightsaber and began attacking Ezra with her own. Ezra had complained that Kanan never taught him like she did, but the former Jedi tells Ezra that he should consider this as a new lesson. Ezra used the Force to guide him while looking for his kybercrystal, which he later inserted back into his lightsaber and dodged Ahsoka's final attack. The woman observed that Ezra did need his weapon after all. However, he said that Ahsoka taught him something new: that if he doesn't have a lightsaber, then he must focus at times without a weapon. Ahsoka asked why he stopped but Ezra admitted he had been getting tired. The two laughed it off before calling it a day. Comics From 2015 to 2017, Ezra has appeared in the comics that had been released in the Star Wars Rebels magazines that were released monthly. The comics take place in between several episodes from the series. His major storylines have been "Ezra's Vision" and "Learning Patience." In Ezra's Visions, which takes place in between "Vision of Hope" and "Call to Action," Ezra has recurring nightmares Zeb, where a mysterious figure with a lightsaber approaches his friend. Zeb apparently is seen begging for the person to see reason and for his life before the figure apparently kills him with the lightsaber. Ezra abruptly awakes. The next day, Ezra goes to Kanan's room and tells his master of the latest vision he has been plagued with the past three nights. Kanan advises his Padawan to be careful with this vision, reminding Ezra of the vision he misinterpreted with Senator Trayvis and attempts to assure his Padawan that the figure isn't either of them. Kanan reassures that nothing bad will happen due to Zeb being away on a solo mission, but Ezra isn't convinced. The two are interrupted by Hera over the intercom and informs Kanan and Ezra that Zeb has returned with important news. As the Lasat reveals the prices on their heads, the Ghost begins to malfunction and the crew hurriedly try to repair it. However, Chopper is suddenly shot by the imposter Zeb. To Ezra's horror, his vision has come true and that the figure in it was Ezra this whole time. Ezra is torn between the imposter and the real Zeb, fearing that he might hurt his friend. However, Ezra is able to tell which one is his real friend and took out the imposter with his blaster. Kanan quickly rushes in after hearing Ezra's gun go off and went to see if they are alright and Ezra explains that he found that the Zeb who came to "warn" them about the bounty was one of the bounty hunters who could shape-shift. After dumping The bounty Hunter on another planet, Ezra's teammates ask how he knew too tell which Zeb was the real one. Ezra revealed he could distinguish that one Zeb smelled and the other didn't, which was what his visions were warning him about. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0'' Ezra appears in Disney INFINITY third installment as a playable character. Star Wars: Force Arena Ezra (in his Rebels Season 3 appearance) is a playable character in Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card. Relationships Gallery Navigation Category:Star Wars characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Jedi Category:Swordsmen Category:Lieutenants Category:Commanders Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Characters introduced in 2014